futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Slavic Empire (Slavic Empire)
The Union of Glorious Slavic States (Standard Slavic: Soyuz Slavna Slaveni Trzhava, Eastern Cyrillic: Соыуз Славна Славени Тржава, Southern Cyrillic: Соyуз Славна Славени Тржава), also known as Velikoslavia or Veliko Slavia, and to a lesser-extent, Eurasia, was a country that spanned much of Eastern and Southern Europe as well as Asia. Velikoslavia was formed by neo-Slavists and pan-Slavists as a result of the Russo-Caliphate war. Nationalists and pan-Slavists in various Slavic nations made it plain that the Slavic nations could not survive divided, seeing as to how again, they were nearly conquered by a living descendant of the Ottoman Empire. First came the re-unification of Russia, Belarus and Ukraine, in an event that pan-Slavists, neo-Slavists and neo-Sovietists living in the Slavic countries of the former Soviet Union call "Mikhail Gorbachev's Bane". The re-unification of the three countries made the Western powers cringe, to the point where even the Chinese were beginning to cringe as well. Now that Russia, re-united with Ukraine and Belarus had access to warm water ports in southern Ukraine, gave rise to what many call the "Second Soviet Union", although one without communism. The European Alliance was not happy with this, and eventually, began to re-support the countries of the former Caliphate. A British Muslim attempted to become the new Caliph. Eventually, Croatia and Slovkia exited the European Alliance, and many Croatian nationalists turned into pan-Slavists, favoring a union with Moscow. Velikoslavia extended its empire into the Balkans, by waging the Russo-Romanian War, to gain access to Bulgaria and Serbia, to which, both also united with Moscow to form Velikoslavia. History Thanks to many seeing Russia as a trustable nation, Russian soldiers dressed as Moldovan and Romanian soldiers conducted false-flag attacks against Russian villages, to justify waging the Russo-Romanian war. Not surprisingly, these false flag attacks were made to look like they were launched from eastern Romania, the area that Russia wanted, to connect Russia to Bulgaria. The Bulgarian Slavic Army waited, and when the Russians overran Moldova and penetrated deep into eastern Romania, the Bulgarians launched the invasion from the south. President Atanas Ivanov of Bulgaria supported Bulgaria's union with Russia. In Croatia and Slovenia, European Alliance forces from Germany and Hungary increased their presence in an attempt to halt the Russian invasion. However, the Croatian Slavic Army, led by Zoran Ljubičić overthrew the pro-European Alliance government, and led Croatia to join the Slavic union with Russia. During the "Great Contact" between ET and mankind, while at first friendly to the ET races, Velikoslavia began the process known as Operation Zatvort, during the reign of Supreme Leader Oleg Reznikov. During Operation Zatvort, Velikoslavia practically went into a "global lockdown", while the world allowed itself to be assimilated with ET races. Supreme Leader Reznikov stated, "These foreigners from the netherworld are hostile, and they have hostile plans for mankind, we need to save our people from death and destruction. We will spare ourselves from the destruction that lies ahead from the rest of the world." As such, the Caliphate experienced a resurgence, as well the United States. Both entities urged Velikoslavia to open to the global society. Soon, Moscow emerged as a symbol of resistance against ET-friendly regimes. Velikoslavia supplied the Confederate States with weapons to fight the ET-backed United States. Some other countries, such as Pakistan, Mongolia, Finland, the Confederate States, Syria, Anatolia, Romania, El Salvador, Brazil and Indonesia enacted similar policies. Velikoslavia signed a pact with these countries, known as the "Global Security and Freedom to Mankind Pact". As such, thanks to Operation Zatvort, the following countries who shut themselves out from the ET contact did not fall victim to the abductions, alien cannibalism, and World War Z suffered by the world. The Velikoslav government set up the Anti-Alien Force within the Space Force, set up to battle a possible ET attack. Unexpectedly, ET forces did not attack a single Velikoslav territory, or any ally of Velikoslavia. After the conclusion of World War Z, Velikoslavia led the worldwide-recovery effort. Major countries had been wiped out by World War Z including that of the United States, China, much of Central Asia, Japan, South Korea, Germany, France, Arabia and major swaths of India and Africa. China's population was practically reduced from 2.7 billion, to only around around 139.4 million people, most of whom lived off the grid, and lived traditional lives. Velikoslav and Brazilian forces helped them maintain stable settlements. India suffered a similar fate, from 3.1 billion people, to a mere 248 million. Velikoslavia helped set up new Russian settlements along parts of China that had been depopulated, thus, expanding its borders further into Asia, these settlers were aided by soldiers, in case any remaining ET forces remained. In addition, it also helped Inner Mongolia re-united with the rest of Mongolia. Velikoslav forces quickly moved into Manchuria, which too, had been depopulated. While these lands had been de-populated, and much of their structures destroyed, the land was still arable and fertile for human settlement. Velikoslavia also moved to take Trieste, which had been depopulated of its Italian population, and re-populate it with Slovenes. Language Initially, Russian was the main language used as the temporary lingua franca. However, leaders from across the union eventually agreed that a main standard Slavic needed to be used. Therefore, linguists from every single country observed the Old East Slavic language, and attempted to create a modern Standard Slavic language from it. Thus, the creation of Standard Slavic began at the Russian Academy of the Sciences, by linguists from not only Russia, but also that of Ukraine, Belarus, Serbia, Croatia and Slovakia. Creation of a Standard Slavic officially began in 2080, a couple years after Velikoslavia's creation. Meanwhile, the Velikoslav government in Moscow urged all of the nations and ethnic groups to preserve their language, but also encouraged some creolization and pidginizing of Russian in public. The Russian Academy of the Sciences routinely invited regular people, to help create Standard Slavic, and to help insert the most convenient words into what would become, the Dictionary of the Standard Slavic Language. In terms of local languages, Russian by-far is the largest-spoken. Albeit, while Standard Slavic was being created, Russian was the lingua franca of Velikoslavia, and still today, even to as far as the Balkans, many people are Russophone. Many Russian neo-Slavists had suggested to simply make Russian the national language of the Velikoslavia, but knew this would likely cause issues in the name of nationalism. Religion Velikoslavia was dominated by Christoslavism, and Slavic nationalists often-not, pointed to Christianity as the main binding force behind the Slavs. Therefore, Christianity was considered the state religion of Velikoslavia, although of no particular section. The Orthodox-Catholic Peace Forum was created to create a lasting peace and understanding between Eastern Orthodox and Roman Catholic, who often-not, in the history of the Slavic people, were absolutely divided by religion. Islam was not considered part of the Slavic heritage for the most part, especially after Bosniaks' role serving on the side of the Caliphate during the Russo-Caliphate War. Economy Velikoslavia had rich economy is almost every single industry, be it technology, energy, agriculture and etc. While the northern parts of the country, namely Russia and Belarus enjoyed technological strength of the economy, Ukraine and those of the Balkans contributed to the agricultural industry of Velikoslavia. Velikoslavia had a global economy, and was large trading partners with India. After relations with China deteriorated, Velikoslavia had India fill in the hole left by severed ties with China. Military Velikoslavia was a military superpower. Not only did it possess military bases all over the world, but also on the Moon, Mars, and as such, established the first-ever military base on Venus, known as the Vanera Base, now shared by Russia and the countries of the former Velikoslavia. Sports and Entertainment Velikoslavia had one of the best basketball, air and space racing teams, and laser tag teams in the world. Velikoslav entertainment was so rich, the first entertainment venue outside of the Earth was built by Velikoslav colonizers to Mars. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III Category:Nations